1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an optical element driving device and an imaging device.
2. Background Information
Imaging devices that are known today include digital still cameras and digital video cameras. Most of these types of imaging device are equipped with an image blur correction mechanism. An image blur correction mechanism reduces blurring of the image caused by moving the imaging device when an image is being captured. For example, an image blur correction mechanism has a drive device for driving a correcting lens of an imaging optical system. This drive device drives the correcting lens in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis so that blurring of the optical image caused by moving the imaging device is reduced. An image blur correction mechanism, in which an imaging element is driven rather than a correcting lens, is also known.